edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatality Engaged
Fatality Engaged is an Online First-Person Shooter By Thugs Ink. (Now UnderBorder) There are Different Modes Like: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture The Flag, Boxing and Disable The Bomb, The Game Includes Animated Blood and Gore and there is also a Patch to have no Blood and Gore. There are Expansions for The Game Like More Levels and Vehicles, Character Customizer and Even More Levels, Downloadable Content Includes: James Bond Characters and Guns, Nintendo All-Stars and Lots More There are Holiday Exclusives That you Can Get. also a Gold Edition FATALITY ENGAGED II COMING NOVEMBER 24 2010 (BETA Is Currently Out) AND ABLAVIRATOR THE FIRST NON-ED, EDD N EDDY GAME MADE BY ThePinkMamaLuigi (Now XNinJaPancakes) IS OUT. This Page will no longer be edited, everything is not finished but you know too much work (Twice as much work when FE2 is here) Weapons *Unarmed (Fists) *9mm Pistol *MP5 *M16 *Shotgun *Proximity Mines *RPG *AK-47 *MP7 *Remote Mines *Timed Mines *Hand Grenade *XM29 OICW (Credit To the Valve Corporation for This Weapon) *Desert Eagle *Magnum *Golden Gun (James Bond Download, Gold Edition) *Grenade Launcher *Sniper Rifle *Minigun *Crowbar *Knife *Sub-Atomic Blaster (Ed's Weapon in Dawn of The Eds) *Quasi-Neuro Laser (Edd's Weapon in Dawn of The Eds) *Vaporising Grenade (Eddy's Weapon in Dawn of The Eds) *Ninja Stars *Molotov Cocktail *Flamethrower *Fire Extinguisher (Can be used To Put out Fires) *Candy Cane (Christmas Edition Crowbar) *Christmas Stars (Christmas Edition Ninja Stars) *Candle (Christmas Edition Molotov Cocktail) *Flashbang Grenade *Sword (Knife Clone) *Throwing Knife (You Will Get These if you get another Knife) *Branch (Total Drama Action Edition Crowbar *hydrogen atomic blaster *upgraded machine gun level 5 *dynamite bassuca *exploding candy cane *chain bomb *ultra space laser weapon in dawn of the eds *lighting atomic rocket launcher [weapon of ed in dawn of the eds *jaw breaker machine gun *upgraded machine gun level 8 *christmas light gun *3 dimesional gun *triple bio bullet machine gun * x sword gun *gk3000 *pipe *green emerald sword *ruby sword *crystal sword *giant catapult *chesnut bombs *looper plane *shop meister *vortex pack *marbles *snowglobe *ultra santas vortex pack *frosticles *ultimate hammer of the star *ginger bread trap eater *woody pine stem barricade *upgraded machine gun level 500 *frying pop bomb *egg knok *gift dimesionial dragon trapper level 2007 *snow avalanche proto air force plane *snow force machine ultra star plane *snow force missle toe tank *snow force vanilla candy candles *cranberrie candle *wreath trapper *snow force chimney loadchesable Conet *Energy Sword (Halo Downloadable Content) *Flamethrower (Gears Of War 2 Gun Download) *Military Mortar (Gears Of War 2 Gun Download *Portal Gun (Portal Gun Download) *Gravity Gun (Half-Life 2 Downloadable Weapons) *PPK (James Bond Download) *Golden Gun (James Bond Download, Gold Edition) *Power Suit Gun (Nintendo All-Stars) (Samus Only) Fan-Installed Weapons These are Weapons That Players Install to The Game: *Toa Nuparu's lazer drill *Toa Hewki's lazer axe *Toa Jaller's fire sword *Toa Hahli's lazer harpon (Can be used To Put out Fires) *Toa Matoro's ice sword (Can be used to freeze enemies) *Toa Kongu's lazer crossbow *Fat Princess Worker's Hatchet (Can be used to cut down trees to make wood for starting fires) *Fat Princess Worker's Bombs (Can be used to light wood to start a fire) *Conker: Live and Realoaded Shotgun (Really effective headshots) *MAC-10 (CIA weapon) *Briefcase gun (CIA weapon) *Deadly exploding cigar (CIA weapon) (When lit up, it is thrown at opponent) *Garrote (CIA weapon) (Wire or cloth variations) Characters *Lucas (Taunt: Lucas holds up his ultimate Ranger Elite badge for winning a war and scholds the opponent for insulting his skills and makes a forcefield) (Transformation: Lucas turns into Elite Leader and his stats increase by 2x) (Note: Taunts are activated by pressing R1 and transformations are activated with R2) *Ed (Taunt: Ed performs a Haduken which will instantly kill an opponent) (Transformation: Ed turns into Edzilla and breathes fire) *Edd (Taunt: Edd does a ninjutsu to become invisible) (Transformation: Edd turns into the Masked Mumbler, and his punches are 3x stronger) *Eddy (Taunt: Eddy pulls out a spatula and uses it as a melee weapon) (Transformation: Eddy turns into Professor Scam and shoots neon $ signs out of his forehead) *Jonny 2x4 (Taunt: Jonny uses Plank as a melee weapon) (Transformation: Jonny and Plank turn into Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, and CMH uses StWW as a melee weapon) *Rolf (Taunt: Rolf uses a fish as a melee weapon) (Transformation: Rolf turns into his battle suit and attacks anyone in his way) *Nazz (Taunt: Blows a kiss that can level a mob, also stuns the opponents) (Transformation: Nazz turns into Chubby Nazz and rolls over enemies) *Jimmy (Cut) (Beta Mod) (Taunt: Jimmy hugs Mr. Yum Yum and heals himself) (Code: MRYUMYUM) (No Transformation) *Sarah (Cut) (Beta Mod) (Taunt: Sarah hugs Polly Poo Poo and heals herself) (Code: POLLYPOOPOO) (No Transformation) *Kevin (Taunt: Kevin yells "DORKS!" so loudly it damages the opponents) (No Transformation) *Lee (Taunt: Lee does the same thing as Nazz) (Transformation: If she is on the same team as the other Kankers, they will turn into the Kankernator and fire huge kisses) *Marie (Taunt: Marie does the same thing as Lee and Nazz, only it's 2x stronger) (Transformation: Marie does the same thing as Lee) *May (Taunt: May does the same thing as Nazz, Lee, and Marie, only it's 3x stronger) (Transformation: May does the same thing as Lee and Marie) *Eddy's Older Brother (Taunt: Eddy's Older Bro teases the opponents and makes them cry) (Transformation: Eddy's Older Bro turns into Master Scam, a completely fan made version of Professor Scam that shoots multi colored $ signs from the hands) *The Golden Man (Gold Edition) (Taunt: The Golden Man summons mutants to maul the opponents) *Apollo (No Taunt/Transformation) *Dark Trooper (Ranger Elite) (Taunt: The DT does a flip kick) *Urban Trooper (Ranger Elite) (Taunt: The UT does a roundhouse kick) *Dark Elite (Ranger Elite) (Taunt: The DE does a 2x stronger flip kick) *Urban Elite (Ranger Elite) (Taunt: The UE does a 2x stronger roundhouse kick) *Ninja (Taunt: The Ninja does the same thing as Edd) *Ezekiel (All Total Drama characters don't have taunts and transformations) *Trent *Lindsay *Duncan *Gwen *LeShawna *Justin *Harold *Owen *Beth *Heather *DJ *Geoff *Bridgette *Izzy (aka E-scope) *Custom Chara *cter (Fatality Engaged Character Customizer) *mecha robot * Downloadable Content *James Bond (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Alec Trevelyan (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Ouromov (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Oddjob (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Jaws (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Mayday (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Baron Samedi (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Natalya Simonova (James Bond Downloadable Content Pack) *Mario (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) (Taunt: Mario grows 6x his regular size and stomps on anyone in his path) (Transformation: Mario turns into Fire Mario and shoots fireballs) *Luigi (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) (Taunt: Luigi does the same thing as Mario) (Transformation: Luigi turns into Fire Luigi and shoots fireballs) *Link (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) (Taunt: Link uses the Triforce to make a forcefield around him) *Kirby (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) (Transformation: Kirby turns into one of his abilities (i.e. Yo-Yo, Fire, etc.) *Samus (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) (She Can only Use the Power Suit Gun) (Transformation: Samus turns into Zero Suit Samus and uses her plasma pistol) *Captain Falcon (Nintendo All-Stars Downloadable Content Pack) (Taunt: Capt. Falcon charges up fire in his body to increase his attack) *Spartan (Halo Downloadable Content) *Grunt (Halo Downloadable Content) Expansion Characters *Evil Jimmy (Taunt: Evil Jimmy sharpens a knife and increases his attack) *Evil Jonny (Taunt: Evil Jonny uses Evil Plank as a melee weapon) (Transformation: Evil Jonny and Evil Plank transform into The Gourd and Metal the Dark Shard, and The Gourd uses MtDS as a melee weapon) *Teddy (seperate) *Piggy (seperate) *Hans (seperate) *The Teddy Trio (Teddy, Piggy and Hans together) *Antony *Melvin *Edna (Taunt: Edna does a combo of all the Eds' taunts) (Transformation: Edna changes into her Underfist outfit and blasts her opponents with a ray gun) *Evil Ed (Taunt: Evil Ed does the same thing as Edd) (Transformation: Evil Ed turns into The Evil Masked Mumbler) *Evil Edd (Taunt: Evil Edd does the same thing as Ed) (Transformation: Evil Edd turns into Eddzilla) *Evil Eddy (Taunt: Evil Eddy does the same thing as Eddy) (Transformation: Evil Eddy turns into Good Prof. Scam) Fan-Installed Characters *Conker The Squirrel (Conker's current appearance has a blue sweatshirt with a zipper, dark lime green shorts, and shoes.) (Taunt: Conker pulls out a katana that he uses as a melee weapon) *Berri (Conker seires) (Taunt: Berri pulls out an 9mm and flips it over to a teamate to power up) *Worker (Fat Princess) (Taunt: The worker pulls out a hatchet and bombs for weapons) *CIA Agent (Male and female) (Taunt: The CIA Agent laughs) *I.M. Meen (Taunt: Meen says "What's the mater smartie?") Maps *Research Facility (From GES) *Peach Creek (Can go in to Buildings) *Peach Creek City (Can go in to Buildings) *Edtropolis *Bunker II (From GES) *Beansville (From Teddy) *The Junkyard (From Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Accessible From Peach Creek Level) *The Mall (Can go Outside) *The Lemon Brook Gag Factory *Peach Creek Junior High *Sekrioth *Gridlock (From Gears Of War 2) *Blood Gulch (From Halo) *Dercepit Dungeons (From Bionicle Heroes) *The studio film lot (From Best, Game, Ever) (Accessible From Toronto city Level) *Toronto city (Can go in to Buildings) *Universe City (Music: The Baka Song from Ranma) (This is all character's stages and is anime-like in appearance and music) Note: this list will be edited Songs Music for Universe City More coming soon! Users If you like my idea just put your username below *ThugLife64 (BestEEnEFan) *Triple-E (The Shop Guy i Control) *Edcreater1221(The creator of Drawn to life) *Brittonbubba(Editor of Ed Edd n Eddy Soccer) See also *Fatality Engaged: The Teams Category:Games